<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Кот by lumosik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197086">Кот</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik'>lumosik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>История о том, как у Маккоя появился кот, а Джордж Кирк остался в живых</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Кот</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU по отношению к событиям ребутных фильмов<br/>все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними; ни одного кота не пострадало<br/>написано для команды WTF McKirk 2017</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Даже в двадцать третьем веке ходить поздно вечером по улицам шумного мегаполиса было опасно. Несмотря на многочисленные датчики слежения, которые преступники научились с легкостью обходить, стоило полагаться на свое собственное чутье. </p><p>У доктора Леонарда Маккоя было особенное чутье на опасность. И внимательный слух.<br/>Так что, когда он возвращался после очередной смены через сырой переулок, — в Атланте несколько дней до этого лил дождь, — доктор не мог не заметить комок шерсти за мусорным баком, который жалобно попискивал. </p><p>Первой мыслью Маккоя было пройти мимо: мало ли какая зараза прилипла к коту. Однако его очень заинтересовал бродячий кот посреди города, где давным-давно с помощью властей, конечно, исчезали все животные с улиц. И, судя по его состоянию, животное находилось без крыши над головой уже продолжительное время.</p><p>Чертыхаясь, Маккой снял рюкзак и достал сменную рабочую одежду. Все равно её пора утилизировать. Он осторожно подошел к коту, пытаясь завернуть в рубашку и взять на руки. Тот повернул к нему слегка мордочку и зашипел. «Проблемы с доверием», — машинально отметил про себя Маккой. Хотелось поскорее попасть домой, так что он довольно грубо схватил его, заворачивая наконец в ткань. До дома оставалось пять минут спокойным шагом, и Леонард не стал сажать кота в рюкзак, а сразу прижал к груди, запахнув куртку. Удивительно, но кот тут же успокоился и всю дорогу до дома жался к теплому телу, дрожа от холода и шока улиц.</p><p>Принимать ванну, особенно с дезинфицирующим шампунем, кот, — а это был мальчик, Леонард проверил,— тоже не любил. Маккой фыркнул — кто бы сомневался. Зато теперь, отмытый и высушенный, кот блаженно развалился на стареньком диване в квартирке Маккоя. И было в этой картине что-то правильное. Леонард не стал сильно задумываться над этим, решив для начала изучить нового соседа.</p><p>У того была светлая, чуть золотистая шерстка, успевшая скататься в некоторых местах, и пронзительно голубые глаза. Он нахально смотрел на Маккоя. Маккой в свою очередь не сводил с него задумчивого взгляда.</p><p>— Что же мне с тобой делать? — начал рассуждать вслух Леонард. Конечно, он мог сдать его в специальный приют, что было бы проще всего. Можно было усложнить процедуру и самому дать объявление о находке. Оставлять кота Маккой совершенно точно не собирался. Хотя он улыбнулся, представив, как бы обрадовалась Джоанна в ее следующий приезд.</p><p>Требовательное «мяу» со стороны кота вернуло Леонарда в суровую реальность.</p><p>— Проголодался, парень?</p><p>Маккой практически не держал еды в холодильнике, а от репликатора его тошнило. К счастью, в морозилке завалялась коробка замороженных готовых котлет. Так что, подумав, Леонард разогрел сразу всю пачку и по-братски разделил котлеты на двоих. Он не стал церемониться и поставил чашку для питомца прямо на кухонной стойке, а сам сел напротив. Коту и не требовалось приглашения: он проворно запрыгнул на стойку и накинулся на котлеты. Маккой, сам того не заметив, улыбнулся, и достал из заветного ящичка бутылку с плескавшимся на дне бурбоном.<br/>Леонард плеснул себе остатки в стакан, кот тем временем расправился уже с двумя котлетами и покосился в сторону стакана, затем подошел к нему, принюхался и довольно заурчал.</p><p>— Нет, парень, тебе такое точно нельзя.</p><p>Маккой демонстративно поднес стакан ко рту и сделал пару глотков. Кот смотрел на него с возмущением, будто его только что предали.</p><p>— Хрен с тобой, — Леонард сдался и подтолкнул стакан к коту. Тот вылакал все досуха. «Этот кот — алкоголик, или я так устал, что начались галлюцинации», — Маккой покачал головой. «Надо обновить запасы все-таки».</p><p>Когда с поздним ужином было покончено, он сам ушел в душ. А вернувшись понял, что зря оставил кота без присмотра.</p><p>Кот успел пройтись по квартире и усугубить легкий беспорядок, который вполне устраивал доктора. Была перевёрнута голографическая рамка с улыбающейся Джо, скинуты подушки с дивана и надорван рекламный буклет на тумбочке, который Леонард не выбросил только потому, что забыл.</p><p>Маккой покачал головой, поставил рамку обратно, закинул подушки на диван и взял в руки буклет. Все это время кот не отводил с него взгляда.</p><p>— Почему ты такой любопытный?</p><p>Если честно, это был второй кот в жизни Маккоя. Когда-то в детстве у них на ферме жил один, но мать всегда выгоняла его в амбар, не пуская в дом. Она выросла в городе и не привыкла к домашним животным. Маккой помнил, как та всегда сетовала на свою аллергию, а маленький Леонард иногда тихо уходил в амбар и сидел там с котом, пока не засыпал. А потом его находил отец. У кота не было имени, они так и звали его: Кот. Кажется, мать вычитала это в старой книжке.</p><p>— Мяу!</p><p>Леонард вынырнул из воспоминаний, с удивлением обнаружив, что улыбается.</p><p>— Ну и как же мне тебя звать? — весело поинтересовался он. Маккой знал, что не стоит привязываться к животному, которое отдашь на следующий день. И все же он был чертовски сентиментален.</p><p>— Может быть Кот?</p><p>Со стороны животного послышалось то ли фырканье, то ли чих.</p><p>— Нет, ну ладно… — Маккой посмотрел на буклет, который все еще держал в руках. Холеный делец с хитрым прищуром и безвкусным париком заманивал всех желающих в ретро-паркинг «У дядюшки Джима».<br/>— Да, я бы тоже порвал эту рекламу, Джим — Маккой даже не задумался, что обращается к коту по имени. Тот, однако, радостно мяукнул. — Джим, значит.</p><p>Кот снова подтверждающе чихнул.</p><p>— Я Доктор, а не ветеринар, но мне это сильно не нравится.</p><p>Маккой подошел к коту и пощупал его горячий нос. Джим сразу же ласково ткнулся в его ладонь.</p><p>— Вколю тебе немного антибиотиков, хотя бы легче станет. А завтра покажу специалисту.</p><p>Маккой потянулся к своей медицинской сумке и вытащил гипошприц. Кот тут же дернулся.</p><p>— Боишься уколов, да?</p><p>Леонард почесал Джима за ухом и пока тот отвлекся, вколол в шею лекарство.<br/>Кот зашипел и чуть не укусил его. Маккой усмехнулся и подхватил его на руки.</p><p>— Еще скажешь мне спасибо.</p><p>Недолго думая, Леонард отнес Джима в свою спальню и усадил на незаправленную с утра постель.</p><p>— Ты чистый, и тебе нужно перестать меня шугаться.</p><p>Маккой стащил с себя домашние штаны и лег сам. Только тогда он понял, как вымотался за все это время. Не будь кота, он бы давно уже рухнул на постель прямо в уличной одежде и уснул.</p><p>Джим деловито подошел ближе и стал устраиваться. Он долго мялся, но в итоге свернулся пушистым клубком под боком и заурчал. Маккой слабо улыбнулся, погладил кота и провалился в сон.</p><p>***<br/>В свой выходной Маккой думал о том, что с удовольствием бы снова вышел на смену, будь его воля. Но в этот день он планировал сходить за продуктами, а после остаток дня ничего не делать, пересматривая старые фото дочери. Изображения Джоселин после суда он благополучно удалил.</p><p>Леонард лежал с закрытыми глазами и не спешил окончательного просыпаться, тянул время, предчувствуя очередной бесполезный день в своей жизни. Про кота он вспомнил не сразу.</p><p>Маккой тут же подскочил на постели и огляделся в поисках животного. Кота не наблюдалось. Зато рядом развалился совершенно обнаженный парень и сладко посапывал. Леонард не видел его лица, но волосы незнакомца напомнили ему шерстку Джима, а по телу (шикарному молодому тему, надо сказать) красовались царапины и гематомы.</p><p>Маккой тут же встал и вышел из спальни. Он бросился в ванную, умылся холодной водой и еще некоторое время постоял над раковиной.</p><p>Вернувшись в спальню, Леонарду пришлось констатировать очевидное: видение не исчезло. Парень лишь перевернулся на спину и теперь Маккой видел все.<br/>Смачно выругавшись, он подошел к непрошенному гостю и стал трясти за плечо.</p><p>— Эй, парень, вставай. Ты задолжал мне объяснения.</p><p>Тот лишь зажмурился и знакомо фыркнул.</p><p>— Джим! — стал звать Леонард кота, надеясь, что хотя бы тот найдется. В это время парень все же открыл глаза (голубые, черт возьми) и обиженно на него посмотрел.</p><p>— Ну что?</p><p>То мгновение, что за ним наблюдал Маккой, парень смотрел почти что с нежностью. Однако зрачки стали расширяться, и на лице появилось выражение вселенского шока.</p><p>— Кто ты и почему я… — парень осмотрел свои руки и тут же вцепился в одежду Леонарда. — Почему я человек?<br/>— Это я у тебя, черт возьми, хотел узнать. И спасибо, что человек, а не вулканец какой-нибудь.<br/>— Я Джим.<br/>— Маккой. Леонард Маккой, — буркнул в ответ скорее из вежливости. — Нет, Джим — это кот, которого я вчера притащил домой.</p><p>Парень, Джим, откинулся на кровать и громко рассмеялся.</p><p>— Вчера ты притащил меня.</p><p>***<br/>Спустя час Джим, одетый в те самые домашние штаны, сидел на кухне и с аппетитом поедал приготовленные Маккоем блинчики.</p><p>Леонард плюнул на все и велел парню оставаться в квартире.</p><p>— Не боишься, что украду что-нибудь? — весело крикнул ему вдогонку Джим.<br/>— У меня ничего нет, кроме костей, — серьезно ответил Маккой, но парня все же запер, а сам ушел в магазин. Нужно было проветрить голову. Он лишние полчаса бродил вокруг дома и размышлял о том, стоит ли доверять незнакомому, пусть и симпатичному парню. У него не было врагов, в его квартире не было ничего ценного. Он не цель для мошенников и преступников. С другой стороны, а что еще оставалось делать?</p><p>Вернувшись, он услышал шум из душа и усмехнулся. Этот Джим явно чувствовал себя как дома. Маккой готовил завтрак, когда парень вышел из душа опять абсолютно голым. Леонард так и замер с лопаткой в руке. Тот лишь подмигнул и скрылся в спальне. Вернулся он уже в штанах.</p><p>***</p><p>— Так значит ты Джим Кирк, сын известного адмирала Звездного флота Джорджа Кирка?<br/>— Ага, — кивнул ему Джим и подцепил себе еще блинчик. Маккой заметил, что парень недоедал в последнее время, что было неудивительно. Леонард подвинул к нему ближе тарелку, а сам взял лишь кружку с кофе.<br/>— И ты отправился с отцом на подписание мирного договора, когда что-то пошло не так?<br/>— Именно так, Боунс, — Джим посмотрел на него, как на умалишенного. — Ты повторяешь мои слова.<br/>— Прости, но я доктор, а не сказочник. Не могу понять, как ты стал котом?<br/>— Сам не в курсе. Помню только, что заблудился в коридорах инопланетного корабля и попал в какую-то комнату со всякими кристаллами или чем-то подобным. Когда я уже стал котом, то попытался вернуться на свой корабль и найти отца. Вернуться мне удалось, а вот со второй частью плана вышла заминка. Из того, что я услышал, стало ясно, что отца срочно вызвали на другой конец квадранта и его нет на корабле. Прячась в техотделе, я вернулся на Землю и попытался добраться до Айовы, где живет мама.<br/>— Но мы в Атланте, штат Джорджия.<br/>— Попутки не выбирают, Боунс, — горько усмехнулся Джим. — Особенно если ты — кот.</p><p>Леонард мысленно отругал себя. Наверное, это стало настоящим испытанием для парнишки, которому еще и двадцати не было, судя по всему.</p><p>— Ты связался с родными?<br/>— Уже. Отца все ещё нет на планете, но мама обрадовалась и устроила меня на завтрашний шаттл до верфей. Я говорил, что живу в Риверсайде?<br/>— То есть ты останешься здесь еще на одну ночь?<br/>— Ну да, — кивнул Джим, но поспешно добавил. — Если ты не возражаешь.<br/>— Да, пожалуйста, — махнул рукой Леонард. — Мой диван к твоим услугам. И что это за прозвище такое — Боунс?</p><p>В ответ Джим лишь отсалютовал ему кружкой с кофе, который в итоге пролил на столешницу.</p><p>***<br/>Позже Джим самодовольно оккупировал диван и падд Леонарда. Тот потоптался рядом и от нечего делать занялся уборкой в квартире. Оказалось, что это довольно полезное занятие, особенно когда не занимался им с момента переезда, и к тому же, погрузившись в бурную деятельность, можно было успешно игнорировать восклицания Джима.</p><p>Покончив с уборкой, Маккой все же подошел к парню и заинтересованно заглянул в свой падд. Джим покопался в настройках, и теперь это устройство ловило такие сигналы, о которых Маккой и не подозревал.</p><p>— Не бойся, они еще три дня не смогут выследить источник взлома, но потом падд придется выкинуть, — Джим повернул голову, и они чуть не столкнулись носами.<br/>— Ты точно сын своего отца? Я думал, в Звездном флоте приветствуется честь и отвага.<br/>— Ну, нужно быть отважным, чтобы сделать то, что я только что провернул.<br/>— Скорее безумным.<br/>Маккой забрал падд и уселся рядом. Сначала он хотел прочитать что-нибудь про флот, но пальцы сами набрали имя Джима.<br/>— Да там фигня одна, я тебе сам все расскажу, — фыркнул парень, покосившись на экран. Информация о нем нашлась презабавная. Оказывается, Джим Кирк был знаменит. В основном тем, что его постоянно ловили после потасовок в барах или пьяным на торжественных приемах.<br/>— Отец потому меня и взял с собой, чтобы «научить уму разуму перед предстоящим поступлением в Академию», — Джим отвернулся, сложив руки на груди. — Это они вместе с Пайком придумали. Молодцы какие, удалось, ага.<br/>Леонард не выдержал и громко рассмеялся.<br/>— Эй, — Джим ощутимо толкнул его в бок.<br/>— Прости, но ты похож на взбалмошного и обиженного ребенка. Я таким обычно в больнице делаю укол сразу, без предупреждения. Надо же хоть как-то сбить с них спесь.</p><p>Джим отодвинулся от него подальше.</p><p>— Не волнуйся, у меня гипошприц в сумке, да и вчерашний укол тебе явно помог. Я думаю, что это из-за него ты снова стал человеком. Ну или магия этих кристаллов исчезла.</p><p>Маккой неопределенно махнул рукой, а Джим заинтересовано посмотрел в его сторону.</p><p>— Ты же купил ещё бурбона, верно?</p><p>***</p><p>После третьего стакана Джим снова разговорился.</p><p>— В следующем году я поступаю в Академию. Я правда этого хочу. Все считают меня разгильдяем с известной фамилией, и это так. Но и не так одновременно. Я буду капитаном и спасу множество жизней, как и мой отец. Слышишь, Боунс?</p><p>Маккой слышал. Он лишь прикрыл глаза то ли от того, что бурбон был довольно крепким, то ли его организм уже кричал ему «ты слишком долго был один». Сидевший напротив Джим покусывал губу от досады, вызванной сплетнями, а Маккою хотелось накрыть его руку своей и успокоить. Или он только что это сделал? Джим поднял на него взгляд, который было сложно прочесть.</p><p>Бутылка опустела наполовину. На город давно опустились сумерки, а они так и сидели практически в темноте.</p><p>— Думаю, ты стал котом не просто так. Это тебе подходит.<br/>— Ты знаешь меня всего один день, — покачал головой Джим.<br/>— Я просто много работаю с людьми, приходится учиться в них разбираться. Полезное свойство и для капитана, к слову.<br/>— Я подумаю над твоим советом, Боунс.</p><p>Наконец, они разошлись укладываться спать. Леонард как можно скорее ушел к себе, а Джим поплелся к дивану.</p><p>Маккой никак не мог заснуть. Сначала из-за духоты он скинул с себя одеяло, потом долго ворочался и не слышал, как в дверь постучали. Джим вошел, не дождавшись ответа, и пьяно прислонился к косяку.</p><p>— Знаешь, ты ужасный хозяин.<br/>— Почему же?<br/>— Диван у тебя неудобный, а ты отправил такого ценного гостя, как я, прямо на него.<br/>— И что ты предлагаешь делать?</p><p>Маккой даже приподнялся, хотя будь он трезвый и уставший, давно бы выгнал этого ценного гостя за порог.</p><p>— Знаешь, прошлой ночью мне здесь было гораздо удобнее.</p><p>Джим плавно скользнул в постель, словно тот самый чертов кот. Он нахально уселся прямо на бедра Леонарда и обхватил его лицо ладонями.</p><p>— И что ты делаешь? — Маккой напрягся, понимая, что будет дальше.<br/>— Пытаюсь отблагодарить тебя.</p><p>Джим поцеловал его. Не просто легко коснулся губ, не жадно вцепился, не давая вдохнуть. Непринужденно поцеловал. И это был, черт возьми, самый лучший поцелуй в жизни Леонарда.</p><p>— Знаешь, простого «спасибо» было бы достаточно, — хрипло выдохнул он.<br/>— А я не люблю, когда все просто.</p><p>С негромким рыком — почему-то прозвучавшим достаточно сексуально — Джим стянул с него майку и огладил мощные плечи. Боксеры Леонарда и штаны Джима тоже быстро полетели куда-то в сторону. Маккой и удивиться не успел, как его уложили обратно на постель.</p><p>Джим целовался самозабвенно, с упоением. Видимо, мальчишка изголодался во всех смыслах. Леонард пытался не отставать, но лишь охнул, когда Джим добрался до его члена и тут же лизнул головку. Потом еще раз, и еще. Когда Джим вобрал член полностью и начал увлеченно сосать, лаская при этом кожу на бёдрах Леонарда, тот окончательно сдался. И будь он проклят, если ему не нравилось. Маккой начал сам подаваться навстречу, а затем и вовсе ускорился. В итоге они как будто поменялись ролями — теперь Леонард имел Джима, и того, кажется, это заводило еще больше. Когда Маккой кончил, парень проглотил все до капли, улыбаясь ему глазами. В ушах звенело после оргазма, а дыхание сбилось. Все-таки он уже не мальчик.</p><p>Джим потянулся к себе, но Маккой перехватил его руку и сам помог парню. Он двигал ладонью неторопливо, нависнув над Джимом и глядя прямо в глаза. Когда Джима накрыло, он со стоном откинул голову на подушки, и Леонард не удержался, чтобы не поцеловать его в шею. Скорее всего завтра там будет красоваться засос.</p><p>— Все еще хочешь отправить меня на диван? — Джим вольготно разлегся, заняв большую часть кровати, и закинул руку и ногу на Маккоя.<br/>— Послал бы куда подальше, да воспитание не позволяет, — проворчал тот и потянулся урвать еще один поцелуй, прежде чем отключиться.</p><p>***<br/>Провожать Джима до шаттла Маккой не стал. Он надеялся, что с парнем ничего не случится по дороге, а сам Леонард избежит прощальных слов и взглядов. Джим хлопнул его по плечу, выходя из квартиры, в его же одежде и с несколькими кредитами на дорогу до станции. После того, как дверь захлопнулась Маккой поспешил собраться в больницу на очередное двойное дежурство.</p><p>***</p><p>Через год Маккой с одним лишь рюкзаком сам шагал к шаттлу в Риверсайде, около которого уже стоял Джим и радостно ему махал.<br/>— Эй, Боунс, я договорился, у нас места рядом.<br/>— Я тебя облюю, парень — тот подошел ближе, и тут же оказался в крепких объятиях.<br/>— Не важно. Главное, ты все же прочел мое письмо и приехал!<br/>— Я говорил, что ненавижу летать?<br/>— Брось, Боунс, будет весело!<br/>— Это Звездный Флот, Джим, а не парк развлечений.<br/>— Но ты же приехал, — наклонил голову Джим и посмотрел на него со знакомым прищуром.<br/>— Только потому, что позвонил Пайк и сказал, цитирую: «кто-то должен следить за задницей этого сорванца».<br/>— В таком случае моя задница в полном твоем распоряжении, Боунс!<br/>Джим звонко рассмеялся и утянул Маккоя в шаттл.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>